


Zoro's hairdresser

by salty_elise



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, One Piece Universe, Romance, Roronoa Zoro & Usopp - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp - Freeform, zosopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_elise/pseuds/salty_elise
Summary: As surprising as it may sound, even the Strawhats needed to cut their hair at some point and Zoro just found his personal hairstylist.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, I decided to start posting some of my stuff both on here and on fanfiction.net and I usually write Zoro x Usopp stuff so you'll probably see quite some of those fanfics here hehe. Hope you like them and reviews or suggestions are always appreciated! other than that i wish you a great day and hope you enjoy this!

As weird as it may sound to some, the hair of the Strawhats grew (well except for Brooks and Franky could change it at least after the time skip). So usually Nami would take care of cutting their hair, obviously only if she'd get paid well for it or Robin when she felt like it, thanks to her devil fruit power she could do it rather quickly.

Sanji asked both Robin and Nami whenever he noticed any growth, just so he could spend some precious minutes with them.

Luffy was usually forced to have it cut by Nami and it mostly ended with Luffy getting beaten down by her and her cutting his hair after making him faint, a cruel reality he surprisingly agreed to, saying he knew it was the only way.

Choppers hair was a mystery to all that would never be unveiled and so there were only two people left that would need their hair to be cut, the sniper and the swordsman, and this is where our story really begins...

Whenever Zoro was on the battlefield, he needed to focus in order to avoid any sort of mistakes and there was one thing, that had always bothered him, ever since he was a mere head-hunter, his hair.

He would usually cut it himself back then, by literally using his sword and a piece of glass as a mirror, just to avoid splitting his head in two.

It was a sad reality, but we all know Zoro, he didn't really care about anything other than fighting, sleeping, sake and his nakama (even if we all know he does look like a model).

So when he had noticed that everyone went to Nami or Robin to cut their hair, he felt a little embarrassed, not daring to ask them to cut his hair, simply because it felt embarrassing and he'd never pay her voluntarily, if it could be avoided.

So instead he tried to find a good hiding spot on the ship, where he wouldn't get bothered for a while, he grabbed a mirror and pulled one of his katanas out. The sharp blade a couple of inches away from the green hair, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A shudder went down his spine, not daring to face the person behind him, he slowly put away his katana and instead looked at them through the mirror, it was Usopp who had a very "tf do you think you're doing" expression.

"Come with me Zoro."

"I don't need them to cut my hair! And you better forget about this right now or else-"

"I'll cut it. Now follow me."

He was a bit surprised by the sudden statement, without a shaky voice or anything, it was very unlike the sniper and for some reason Zoro felt like he could trust him, so he decided to just go alongside him. Now that Usopp knew about it, it wouldn't really make a difference anyways.

Other than that, he probably could cut hair better than Zoro did.

But before he did follow, Zoro grabbed the other boys' arm and asked him a very important question, he absolutely needed an answer to.

"How did you even find me; did you look for me or something?"

"You do realize that I have to go past here to get to my workspace, why not do it in the crows nest, where no one would bother you while you're training, if you really didn't want anyone to find you?"

"Ok, you got a point, but just so you know, I ain't gonna give u a single coin."

"I'm still not Nami, now stop complaining and just try to relax for once."

This was surprising, the sniper had never answered Zoro like this, without hesitating, without a single trace of fear. It was rather unusual, but certainly not a bad thing, he didn't want the others to fear him, just respect him.

He followed as Usopp led the way inside his workspace, which was, at least to Zoros surprise, very clean and just slightly smelled like gunpowder, but it wasn't pungent or anything. He had never been here before and didn't imagine it being this spacious.

There were just a couple of tools scattered on the ground, but the sniper quickly gathered them inside a box and led Zoro to a chair he could sit on while Usopp prepared everything he needed.

"Give me just a sec, I'll be right back and don't worry, I already closed the door to make sure no one bursts in here."

In fact, that did calm Zoro down just a bit and he seemed to be quite interested in the snipers work at least for the time being. There were strange objects, he had probably crafted himself, displayed on a table, he was probably still working on them and they seemed to be yet again some interesting inventions.

As unbelievable as it might have seemed to some, he preferred Usopps inventions to Franky's. There was just something he couldn't really explain, that made them special to Zoro.

Those days when he could watch the sniper building some strange inventions while training was something, he kinda missed.

Back then they all used to be together all the time, whereas now that the ship was bigger and more spacious, a lot of them retrieved in their rooms to do whatever…it was kinda sad.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm back. Now may I ask you to lift your head for a second?"

He did as he was asked and was pleasantly surprised to find that Usopp had put a pillow beneath his head. He automatically closed his eyes and decided to trust the sniper, that's when he felt water spilling all over the back of his head, it was rather warm, but still.

"Oi, wtf Usopp, why did you drench me?! I thought I could trust you!"

"Zoro? Have you ever actually let someone cut your hair, someone who knows how it works, like a hairdresser?"

"Well no, but what does that have to do with this!?"

"I gotta wash your hair for me to cut them better, other than that you kinda needed a shower after all the sweat from the constant training and fighting, now just relax."

Zoro was shut down and even if this annoyed him, he just stopped complaining, knowing it would be better not to.

He felt Usopp smearing some strange cream or something on his head and could feel the foam generating in his hair as his quick fingers started to massage Zoro's scalp, it felt..relaxing.

This went on for a couple of seconds, then Usopp washed the foam away with the water and started to dry the swordsman's hair with a towel.

"Now let's get started with the actual cutting. Want to tell me something, while we're at it?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Idk, it's just something a lot of people do, when they're getting their hair cut."

Zoro put a hand on his chin and thought about it, while he was here there wasn't really anything he could do anyways and since Usopp was doing him a favour, he thought he might as well talk a bit.

They hadn't really had the chance to talk in a while to begin with, so this was a good opportunity.

There was just one problem, he was really bad at starting conversations.

"Why don't you start Usopp, I'm sure you got a lot you wanna talk about."

Usopp hesitated for a while but then spoke up, finally grabbing the scissors he had gotten earlier.

"You know what? I always wondered about your love life, I'm sure you've had plenty of girlfriends before."

"Pfft, that's a good one, never had one, never wanted one."

Usopp didn't see that one coming. The fact that he hadn't had one before he could somewhat understand, simply because Zoro wasn't the most open person, but him saying he'd never wanted one was something else. He couldn't imagine someone living without ever wanting love...it felt kinda sad to him and he felt bad for asking the question.

As he was thinking what to say next, he kept on cutting the now soft hair of the swordsman.

"Sorry, I know I really shouldn't ask you because this doesn't regard me, but have you never loved someone before?"

He could feel Zoro blushing as he asked that and feared that he'd pay for this right after he was done with cutting Zoro's hair, he still tried to give him the most fitting haircut he could think of, maybe that would avoid him getting killed as well.

Back in Usopps hometown, other people sometimes visited his house, just to get a haircut while listening to some of his tales, so cutting hair was anything but unusual to him.

"I could ask you the same thing, how about your love life? If you'll answer me sincerely, I will do so too."

Usopp was caught off guard by the relaxed tone of Zoro and was expecting anything but that, literally anything else. 

"I don't think anyone has really loved me before, but there is one person that I do care about very much and I'd even go as far as to say that I love them. It is not Kaya if you were wondering about it, but it is someone I've spent quite some time with as well, however I know I could never tell them about this."

Usopp went on cutting Zoros hair, he was nearly done with it now and was quite satisfied with how it turned out, but the thing that really mattered was that Zoro would like it.

"Ok. I'm done! Here, take a look in the mirror and tell me if it's ok. If not, please don't slice me up."

"Thanks."

Zoro grabbed the mirror and saw a completely different person in some way, the haircut was perfect! It made his facial features stand out and it made him look even better than he usually did, this haircut wouldn't get in his way either during battles, it was great!

"Damn Usopp, nice job! You know what, I guess I owe you the answer to your question now, but promise you'll keep it to yourself, or I'll have to slice you up."

"I promise, I won't tell anything to anyone!"

Zoro's lips formed the shape of a smile, exposing his white teeth like a predator, that was about to jump on its prey. He approached the sniper, he got closer and closer, until their chests were touching, and he was barely any inches away from Usopps ear.

Zoro's tongue grazed the soft skin and he bit it while emitting a growl, Usopp felt his legs shaking and a shiver went down his spine when the swordsman whispered his answer into his ear.

"Was that answer good enough?"


	2. Zoro's Hairdresser 2

So, after that very event, Usopp seemed to be a bit different…ok let's just say it the way it really was, he was a mess. He seemed to be even more of a scaredy cat, than he was before, which might sound somewhat impossible, but apparently it wasn't.

He tried to avoid spending time outside or with the others if he could. Now this seemed very strange to the rest of the Strawhats obviously and since it didn't go unnoticed, they decided to hold a conference of some sorts, where they'd further discuss the issue.

Robin: "Mr Captain, I think we can start now that everyone is here."

They were all sitting on chairs in the kitchen, except for Sanji who seemed to be preparing something for his favourite women, a new recipe he had heard about recently.

Luffy: "Ok, sooo...I'm hungry…"

Nami who was sitting next to him, punched him in the head.

"Nami:" does anyone have anything important to say? Did anyone notice anything as of recently?"

Brook:" Yes I did in fact! I noticed the new pair of pink undergar-"

Nami punched Brook in the head this time

Nami:" Now Sanji unless you want to join them, does anyone have something to say?"

Chopper:" I miss him. He's been behaving really paranoid lately..."

Franky:" How about we have a party of some sorts or something? He gotta come out then."

Nami thought about it for a bit, they had just bought a lot of resources, so they'd certainly be able to celebrate. It really didn't seem like a bad idea to her.

Robin: "Sounds like a pretty good idea to me, however I'd still be interested in finding out, if anyone knows the reason to this bizarre behaviour of our sniper."

She looked at everyone who was sitting there in their eyes, even if she might have seemed like a somewhat cold person sometimes, she was very caring and always tried her best to look out for her nakama, she also really liked mysteries obviously.

Luffy: "I just know he won't play with me anymore…OI USOPP COME OUT HERE AND PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH ME!"

Nami:" Well it seems we aren't getting any useful information from anyone, so as of right now I'd appreciate if you just let him be, he'll tell us what wrong eventually, in other words, don't go bothering him Luffy and Chopper."

Luffy. "Ugh…fine...but I'm still hungry..."

Nami:" Well tonight we're going to have a feast, ISN'T THAT RIGHT SANJI?!"

"Sanji:" OF COURSE NAMI CHAAAAAAAAN, YOUR DESSERTS ARE READY BY THE WAY NAMI CHWAAAANNNN, ROBIN CHWAAAAAN."

Robin:" Thank you Sanji, I'll eat it later."

Everyone was starting to leave the room now, since their conversation seemed to have come to an end, Sanji stayed in the kitchen, thinking about what he could prepare for the evening. Nami stayed near her tangerines and placed a deck chair in the shade of the trees, so she could read a book and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Luffy and Chopper just sat on the grass and thought how they could not listen to Nami and instead try and get Usopp to play with them, until Sanji told them or let's say forced them to catch some fish for him, let's just say they both ended up in the water more than once and a certain blonde guy had to get them out of it several times, until they were told that they could just do whatever.

Franky was working on a new machine they could probably use in the future, he just needed a bit of help with it, usually Usopp would be there by his side to work alongside him, so it felt strange to him when he tried to call him and didn't get an answer.

Brook was trying to compose something new on the violin, he had been humming a new melody lately as he was watching the sunset, so he felt rather inspired, however he was also worried about Usopp obviously and couldn't really focus because of that. Zoro seemed to be up in the crow's nest, training as per usual and Robin was nowhere to be seen most of the afternoon.

As the day went on, eventually the evening sun seemed to fade behind the ocean waves. The sky as clear as can be, without a single cloud to be seen, the stars hovering over it like guardians.

The sea was calm as the sunny went on over the ocean surface, the only sound that could be heard was that of tiny waves gently brushing against the ship, a calm evening.

Sanji soon called the crew to join them for dinner and everyone showed up, even the ever so mysterious Usopp. At first Luffy wanted to start bombarding him, with all sorts of questions, but something made him remember to restrain himself, also known as Nami holding onto his arm so hard it was about to fall off. Obviously she also had to hold the reindeers'..tanookies'..the..the…well Choppers' leg!

They got the hint and stayed put in place, they'd have the chance to talk to him later anyways they thought.

Franky and Brook were helping Sanji bring the dishes to the table and as it was all placed, they started eating. He had really outdone himself this time, preparing on of the snipers' favourite dishes, he surely was going to like this is what Nami was thinking, so she was pleased to see him eating at his usual seat.

All of them were chatting by now, well except for three people, the people being Robin who was staring at the sniper, Zoro who was doing the same thing and Usopp who was getting stared at.

However, this went by rather unnoticed by the others, especially when everyone started drinking, even little Chopper decided to try out some, he might have felt the effect much earlier than the others however.

As everyone had finished eating, the talking and drinking continued, some decided to go on outside on the soft grass, which really wasn't strange, since it was rather warm outside as well.

Usopp was holding onto the railing, observing the fascinating and vast sea. He did drink something, not too much, but he didn't really want to do that to begin with.

"You wouldn't leave me to drink this by myself would you sniper san?"

He saw a glass of wine next to him, it was held by none other than Robin who seemed to be a little tipsy herself, her cheeks already flushed of pink. In the other hand was a bottle of quite expensive wine and another glass, this one empty. She noticed that he seemed to be calmer than before, which already relieved her quite some, but she still decided, that she'd rather talk to him a bit before completely moving on.

"Of course not. This evening is really beautiful, don't you think so too?"

"It sure is Usopp, haven't seen this many stars in a long time, I've heard before that you get to see a lot of shooting stars around this area."

"Aww cool! I've never seen one! I gotta get my telescope, be right back!"

She watched as he walked away, wanting to tell him to stop as she stretched out a hand, but she stopped herself, thinking this was a lot more fitting for Usopp, she was just happy he was back to normal after all, maybe he just wasn't in the mood or was working on something important.

Meanwhile...

"Zoro where are you?! Don't run away you coward, drink with me so I can have some more of your money again, unless you accept defeat against a woman!"

Nami was already VERY drunk, but she decided that fighting Zoro, to earn some more money would be a good idea, since she'd still win probably. However, for once Zoro decided that there were other things that were more important, so instead Nami just settled for drinking while laughing alongside the others while Chopper, Brook and Luffy were being their usual silly selves.

The drinking went on for several hours deep into the night, until one after the other they decided to go to bed.

The loud laughers were gradually getting less and less until there were only whispers to be heard and finally silence. Even if everyone was at least a bit drunk, Usopp decided to keep guard on the crow's nest since someone had to do it and he wasn't really all that tired yet anyways.

The crescent moon was shining down and was somewhat of a Lightsource as he was scribbling something in his notebook that he always brought with him.

His vision was admittedly not at its best right now since he did feel just a little dizzy from the alcohol, but it didn't bother him too much, so he just gazed at the ocean and scribbled stuff into his notebook he'd never let anyone touch, until a certain swordsman placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta talk Usopp."


End file.
